


10:31

by mxtivation



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxtivation/pseuds/mxtivation





	10:31

_“you’re so bad.”_

**kihyun’s** full lips part against your skin, marking your hip with a languid drag of teeth that has you arching up into the shimmering night. hot skin meets midnight black granite, spread out and fucked out on the countertop, his personal midnight vice waiting to be devoured.

further, slower, deeper, his cherry pout sucks violet marks across your thighs with a crimson bite of desire. he’s too fucking hooked on it - your dripping sex against icy midnight, so sweet that if his members came home early, he just might have to share a taste.

he finally graces you with a velvet tongue between your folds, keeps you anchored to the countertop with a gunmetal grip, savoring your taste like he’s been waiting all fucking day for it. he has.

_“bad? oh baby, somebody should have warned you.”_


End file.
